


Lockdown #5

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-02
Updated: 2002-04-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Post-ep toIsaac and Ishmael





	Lockdown #5

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

**Lockdown #5**

**by:** Ginny 

**Category:** Post-ep to _Isaac and Ishmael_   
**Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Characters:** Josh and Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN 

To:noahswife@aol.com  
From:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
Subject:Lockdown #5  


Dear Mom, 

I'm kind of surprised you haven't called yet. I know you've been glued to CNN for the past few weeks so I assumed you would call to check up on me when you heard about our latest lockdown. But maybe you haven't heard, or maybe, more likely, you are waiting to see how long it would take me to call you. I'm on to you Mom. But it's late so I decided to send this instead. 

Anyway, we had our 5th lockdown in 3 weeks. To call it highly annoying would be an understatement. It was so close to being out of the building before this one happened. It was just 5:00 and I was trying to get out the door. I know, hard to believe I was actually leaving at 5. Donna couldn't believe it either but I was determined to leave and work at home, where it was quiet and I was free to come and go as I pleased. 

And no, before you ask, I wasn't dragging Donna along to help me. I thought about it, but after the whining I did I'm sure she wouldn't have followed me even if I promised her take out Chinese and a pint of Ben and Jerry's. 

I had my backpack on my shoulder when she reminded me I had to meet with a bunch of high school kids from the Presidential Classroom program. Apparently it had been on my schedule for a while, but you know how often I actually consult my planner. 

Anyway, we met them in the lobby and chatted for a minute. Until Donna noticed the light on the red phone was blinking. Why is it, no matter how long I am here, every time I see the red phone I think of Batman? Whatever. The Secret Service asked me if the kids were with me. Seeing no way to deny they were with me we were all escorted to the Mess. 

At this point I was still slightly annoyed at having to play tour guide, host or whatever to a bunch of overachievers. 

Please stop laughing. 

I had no idea how long we would be stuck in the Mess and my patience was pretty non-existent. Donna suggested that the kids might be a little scared and that maybe I should lighten up a bit. 

I did. I got them talking. Eventually the conversation turned to you. I was talking about getting shot and one of them asked if I ever thought about quitting. I told them you would be thrilled to have me return to the private sector but that's not going to happen. I talked about the box in the trunk of my car. Thanks, by the way, for sending that hat. I had almost forgotten about it. As I was telling the story I kind of stopped short at one point and lost my train of thought for a split second as I thought of the shooting and of Dad and Joanie. Feeling myself get emotional, (which by the way I mock Donna about getting quite frequently) I took a deep breath and looked at Donna. She smiled her usual reassuring smile and I continued on with my "lesson". 

I just read back over the last few sentences; I'm not quite sure why I felt the need to share that information with you. Well, I guess deep down I do know, but that's a subject for another email. 

Back to my lesson or as I suppose Donna would call it, our lesson. She, as usual, managed to help me out, playing Hepburn to my Tracy. She somehow managed to call me ridiculous twice in one sentence. And no, that's not a new record, not by far. But she did help me get my point across, which I suppose was actually her point, but you get the general idea. 

As it looked like we were going to be stuck for a while I told the kids to help themselves to apples and peanut butter while I went upstairs to see if anyone wanted to come down and contribute to our impromptu history/government/human nature lesson. Toby, Sam, CJ, Charlie and eventually even The President and Mrs. Bartlet wandered in the room to offer their bits of wisdom. 

The questions these kids asked blew me away. And also made me feel a little, I don't know, uneasy. Here were these high school juniors and seniors looking to me for answers to questions I still find myself asking. It was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. I found myself more excited and energized than I had been in weeks. Judging my Donna's frequent smiles in my direction I guess my change in mood was easy to recognize. But then again, Donna recognizes my moods quicker than I do most of the time. 

Mom, why do all my emails eventually come around to Donna? Please don't answer that, I already know what you're going to say. 

Anyway, there was this one kid, Billy. Probably the brightest in the group. Knew all the answers but didn't want to show off, wise beyond his years. He ended up on my list quickly. I saw something in him that I'm sure my teachers saw in me. He was the kid I used to be and the kid I hope to have someday. 

Please, no cracks about not having grandchildren yet. 

The rest of the time was spent talking with the kids and trying to answer their questions. I'll get in to more detail about the discussions when I talk to you later. The lockdown ended and the kids left. As they wandered out I called out to Billy. I wanted to talk to him. I guess to tell him that he reminded me of me at that age, to tell him to come see me about a job after graduation, I don't know. As I took a deep breath I just muttered, "Nothing, just keep doing what you're doing." Part of me is annoyed that I didn't say anything else. I'm not sure why, there was just something about this kid that really struck a nerve, hit home, whatever. I'm sure Donna will explain it to me later. 

After all the kids were gone Donna and I headed back to the bullpen. I sat down at my desk while she went to check my messages and print some memos. She came back in a little while later to find me staring out the window with tears streaming down my face, a photo of Joanie, Dad and myself in my hand. She took the picture from me, grabbed me by the shoulders, turned me around and just held me. Never said a word, not one. It's like she just..understands me like nobody else. I always tease Donna when she says she's tuned to my every need but it's true. She knows what I need, more than I do, most of the time. But I'm sure you already know that. You two think I don't know just how much you talk to each other. Trust me Mom, I know. And don't worry, I kind of like it. 

So, I did end up bringing her home. But I didn't have to drag her. She insisted. Actually I think she wanted to make sure I got something to eat and went to bed at a decent hour. Which is pretty ironic as it is about midnight and she's sound asleep on the couch. Don't worry, I did feed her first. Yeah, Chinese take out and Ben and Jerry's. 

Anyway, it's been a long day and I am actually starting to fade. I'll call you tomorrow, or later today actually. Thanks again for the hat. I didn't put it in my trunk, though, it is in my office on the shelf next to Dad's picture. 

You know what? 

Today was just one of those days I really wish Dad were still alive. Not that I don't wish that everyday but there are just certain days I really wish he could see me. Days when I think I'm doing something he would be proud of. 

Today was one of those days. 

Love Always, 

Joshua 

  



End file.
